Various business critical applications may be run on virtual machines and thus it may be critical to create backups of such virtual machines in case a failure or loss of data occurs. Backing up a virtual machine may consume valuable resources and may cause the virtual machine to run slower or become unstable. In some situations, backups may fail and troubleshooting may be complicated. A virtual machine restored from an unstable or failed backup may include inconsistent data. Thus, there may be a need for more stable and reliable backup processes.